


Things to Say to An Ex

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Building Relationship, Castiel asks Dean out, Closure, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Meeting the Parents, confronting an ex, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 26 in the 30 Day Writing Challenge.  "Things You'd Say To An Ex"  I know, I know, I'm behind, but really, I'm crazy busy right now.  </p><p>When Cas and Dean start dating, it's apparent rather quickly that they have something special and it doesn't take long before they realize they're falling in love.  Cas is along for the ride as Dean comes out to his family, and he holds his own against Cas' mischievous, pranking older brother.  When there's a death in Cas' family, Dean goes home with him for the wake and funeral.  His grandmother was a popular woman with many friends and people that cared about her, but some people that might show up could have intentions other than mourining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Say to An Ex

**Author's Note:**

> It's long winded, I know. Every once in a while I become a chatty Kathy. But even as I doubted myself, I had my Beta read over it, and she gave her approval, and I trust her. So, that being said, I hope you all like it. 
> 
> And thank you Monijune, you're my angel!

“So…” Sam eased into Dean’s room and sat down on the edge of his bed. He watched his brother as he sorted through his closet for a shirt to wear on his date that night.

“What’s on your mind, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Where did you meet her? Is she pretty?” 

Dean paused, a green button down in hand, and slowly turned to face his brother.

“Yeah…about that.” He rubbed at the back of his neck and looked at his brother’s feet. It was easier than looking him in the eye.

“It’s not a mercy date, is it? Charlie didn’t talk you into taking out one of her single friends again, I hope,” Sam said, frowning.

“Uh, no. I got this date on my own.” Dean took the shirt and walked over to the bed. His brother didn’t know, he’d never told Sam that he liked men.

“So, what’s her name and is she hot?” Sam asked, smiling again. 

Dean took a deep breath as he sat down next to his brother.. Sam would understand, he told himself. He had to.

“Cas. His name is Cas. And for the record, yes, he’s hot.”

Nearly a minute ticked by of dead silence. If there had been a clock in the room Dean was pretty sure it would sound thunderous. Sam’s own gaze was pulled to the floor between his feet, his brow furrowed in thought.

“I didn’t know. Was I supposed to know? Did you, like, tell other people but not us?” Sam finally asked.

“No. I didn’t tell anyone. You’re the first,” Dean replied. He looked over at his brother who still looked deep in thought.

“Is he the first guy you’ve gone out with?” Sam asked.

“No. I, uh, have dated a few. Remember Benny? I dated him on and off for a year,” Dean replied. 

“Oh. I thought he was just a friend. I feel stupid now.” 

“Don’t. He’s not out. We kept it quiet as much for him as for me. He’s with a pretty girl by the name of Andrea now. I’m not sure she knows, and I’m not going to say a word. It’s no one’s business anyway,” Dean said. Sam looked up at him, a soft smile on his lips.

“Well, I’m cool with it. I think Mom will be too. I’m not sure about Dad, though.”

That’s what Dean was most worried about, disappointing his dad. Sure, he was twenty-six, a college graduate with a great job and an apartment that he shared with Sam, but he still worried about his father’s opinion. Sam’s hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“Hey, don’t worry about what he might think. You like this guy, so obviously he has some good points, right? Go out with him, see where it goes. Don’t give up on your happiness because you’re worried about the opinions of others.”

“How do you do that? Are you a mind reader?” Dean asked with a laugh. Sam grinned.

“Nah, just a Dean reader. So, tell me. How awesome is this guy, and who asked who out?”

Dean felt himself relaxing again. Sam was cool with this.

“Well, I stopped for coffee this morning at this new café…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean picked Cas up just as he had promised, and they drove to the little Italian restaurant that Cas had picked out for tonight. The entire drive he kept glancing over at the other man. He couldn’t believe Cas had asked him out. Men like Cas didn’t ask him out. They were way the hell out of his league, but there was no way he’d have said no, not with as attractive as the man was, and how warmly he had smiled as he’d struck up that initial conversation. Dean had been pulled in, drawn by the man’s bright blue eyes and deep voice. Cas had made no effort at hiding his interest when Dean had stopped in to get a coffee this morning after overshooting his usual coffee spot. It was his first time getting coffee there, but boy was he glad he’d stopped! He really hoped something would come of this and that he’d get to see more of this man. 

After parking they got out, Cas waiting as Dean walked around the car. He held out a hand and Cas smiled wide as he took it. 

“Have you eaten here before?” Cas asked as they started for the door.

“No, have you?”

Cas shook his head. “No, but my sister recommended it. I take her advice over my brother’s. He’d tell me the food was good just to hear me complain later if it was awful.”

Dean chuckled at that. “I’m glad my brother’s not like that, even if we do prank each other.”

“My brother pranks my sister and me still, even though he’s the oldest. He’ll randomly send weird things to me, or show up at my doorstep at odd hours just to mess with me,” Cas said.

“Weird things? What kind of weird things?” Dean asked as he held the door open.

“Ah, once he sent me a box filled with sausage. Just…frozen sausage. When I called him to ask him why he said since I was single, it was the closest he could get, then offered to send me an escort,” Cas replied dryly. Dean stared at him in shock for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“Oh God, he sounds like a real piece of work.”

“You have no idea. Last week he sent me a box of tea, and I thought for once it was a nice gesture. Then I read the label. It was supposed to increase libido,” Cas shook his head.

“So, what do you do to retaliate?” Dean asked. Cas looked up, tilting his head and frowning slightly.

“Retaliate?”

“Oh man, you….” They walked up to the counter where a perky woman with long black hair greeted them.

“Hello. Do you have a reservation?” she asked.

“Yes, Novak,” Cas said. She checked something behind the counter before nodding.

“I’ll check and see if your table is ready.”

When she had walked away Cas turned back to look at Dean again. “What were you saying about retaliating?”

“What do you do to get back at him? Once, when we were kids, my brother Sam put dye in my shampoo. My hair, my face, my hands, all turned green. I was furious. I got it off my hands and face with a hell of a lot of rubbing alcohol, but my hair was green for months. I wanted to kill him.” Dean’s chuckle was rather evil, and Cas’ eyebrow rose at the sound.

“What did you end up doing?”

“I put Nair in his shampoo. A lot of it. His hair started falling out in clumps. If you know my brother, he is very vain about his hair. It’s long, and he has more hair care products than any girl you’ll ever know. It took him about two weeks before he figured out it was me doing it, and by then he looked like he had a bad case of Alopecia. He had to go completely bald and start all over. He’s back to his girl hair now, has been for years, but that taught him not to mess with my hair.”

Cas chuckled, low and deep. It sent chills down Dean’s spine. He really liked the sound.

“So, I should make sure not to play tricks on you.” That eyebrow arched higher and he smiled mischievously. 

“I rather like your hair. I’d hate to see you bald.” Dean took a chance, reaching out to run his fingers through the other man’s hair. Cas’s smile eased into something warm and happy at his touch.

“Good to know.” 

Someone nearby cleared their throat and they both turned to see the hostess standing there.

“Your table is ready.” 

They followed her to a small table near the window where they sat down across from one another and took the menus she handed them.

“Your server will be Will, and he will be out shortly. Enjoy your meal.” 

Once she was gone they picked up their menus. Dean couldn’t help but gaze at Cas over his. The man was breathtaking. When those blue eyes rose to meet his own, they crinkled around the edges.

“Do you always stare?” 

“It’s hard not to with you.” Dean gave him a flirty smile, liking the way Cas smiled at him, and the way his cheeks turned rosy with the compliment.

“You’re a charmer, aren’t you?” Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. “I speak the truth. And…I like you, Cas. You surprised me this morning when you asked me out. Guys like you, they don’t usually go after guys like me.”

Cas’ smile faded and he looked at Dean, his brow furrowed slightly in confusion. “What does that mean, ‘guys like you’? I found you both attractive and intelligent, not to mention funny. It’s like the triquetra of requirements that I follow before I’ll consider asking someone out. You hit all three within the first thirty seconds of talking to you. No one’s ever done that before.”

“I walked in wearing grease stained coveralls, I was tired and cranky, and you still struck up a conversation. Pulled me out of the funk I was in real quick though,” Dean admitted.

“Well, good. And for the record, I don’t make a habit of asking out my customers. I’ve owned the café four years now, and you’re the second. The first…” Cas shook his head. “Never should have done it.”

“But I was different?” Dean asked, curious as to his answer.

“Very. You’re nice, and respectful. So far, I’m enjoying your company, and the conversation. I would like to know more about what you do,” Cas said. He reached across the table to touch Dean’s hand, smiling when Dean wrapped his own fingers around them.

“Well, I manage an auto shop…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The conversation continued to flow all through dinner and dessert, and when it was over Dean drove Cas back to his house where they parked and talked for a while longer. Dean didn’t want to give Cas the wrong impression, and he didn’t want to rush things between them. Cas seemed to have the same train of thought since he wasn’t asking Dean to come inside. They were both aware of where things could go if he did. Near ten Dean had to regretfully tell him that he had to get home. Before Cas got out he kissed Dean gently and said he wanted to see him again. Dean’s heart fluttered at the thought, and he smiled the entire way home.

When he walked in, Sam was sitting on the couch reading. He looked up as Dean closed the door and took off his shoes.

“Date go well?” he asked.

“Yeah, he wants to see me again,” Dean replied, unable to hide his smile.

“That’s good. Any ideas where you want to go for your next date?” Sam closed his book as Dean sat down next to him.

“No, I have no idea, but I want to plan something nice, but without pressure on either of us.” 

“Well, there’s a fest this weekend downtown. Like three music stages, vendors selling food, a car show, stuff like that. You could take him there. It’s out in public so aside from some hand holding and kissing, if you guys want to even do that stuff in public, there’s no pressure,” Sam said.

“That sounds like a good idea. I’ll text him right now and see if he’s up for that.” 

Dean pulled out his phone and quickly texted Cas.

Dean: Hey, I was trying to think of where to take you for our second date and my brother mentioned a festival downtown this weekend. Music, food, a car show. Does that sound like something you’d like?

Sam leaned closer, reading over his brother’s shoulder as Cas replied.

Cas: Yes, that sounds like fun. What time? 

“It’s all day, starts around twelve. Ends around midnight.” Sam said. Dean nodded and typed out the information.

Dean: Well it’s all day, 12 to 12. What time works for you?

Cas: Do I get to spend the whole day with you?

Dean smiled as Sam nudged him.

Dean: You want to spend the entire day with me?

Cas: Only if you’re okay with that. I don’t want to be presumptuous. 

Dean: I’m more than ok with it. Just thought maybe a whole day with me might bore you. I will talk incessantly about cars, just to warn you.

Cas: Good thing I like cars and attending car shows then. ☺

Dean: How about I pick you up at two? We can either do lunch before the fest or when we get there. I don’t know what vendors will be there.

Cas: Steak n Shake?

Dean chuckled and glanced over at his brother who was grinning.

Dean: Sounds perfect, gorgeous. 

Cas: Will you be stopping in tomorrow?

Dean: I need my coffee, so absolutely.

Cas: I’ll see you in the morning then. I look forward to it.

Dean: Me too.

“He seems into you,” Sam said.

“If he wants to spend the whole day with me, yeah, I think he is.” 

“And you like him?” Sam looked up at Dean, smiling as Dean nodded.

“Oh yeah. He’s smart and funny, and ridiculously good looking. He owns the coffee shop I went into this morning. Coffee’s better than my usual spot, and they have cherry tarts that are like mini pies. I had two for breakfast; they’re awesome.”

“Well, maybe I’ll stop in with you one day, but not til you get a few more dates under your belt. If you decide you’re serious about him, I’d like to meet him, but I’d like to try a place with good coffee for once too.” Sam got up, holding his book to his chest.

“I’m heading to bed. If I don’t see you tomorrow, it’s cause I’m heading over to Kevin’s after work. We were put on a case, and we’re still researching. It’s been exhausting.”

“I’ll leave dinner in the oven for you,” Dean told him as he got up.

“Thanks, man. Goodnight.” 

They parted ways, each heading to their own rooms. For once Dean was looking forward to the next morning and the chance to see Cas and that incredible smile of his. Chuckling to himself as he stripped down for bed, he realized the man with the warm blue eyes and friendly smile already had him hooked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Each morning for the rest of the week, Dean stopped in at Perks to get his coffee. He started waking up a half hour early so that he’d get a few extra minutes to talk with Cas. Friday when he got ready to leave and head to work, Cas grabbed him by the front of his coveralls and dragged him in for a kiss. He nearly dropped his coffee in an attempt to wrap his arms around the other man, but somehow managed to do it without spilling a single drop. When they pulled apart he knew he had a dopey smile on his face, but he didn’t care. Cas was smiling too.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“Do I need a reason?” Cas leaned in to kiss him again, softly this time.

“Mmm, no, never.” Dean murmured, using his free hand to cup Cas’ cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. “Could definitely get used to this.” Cas smiled wide, leaning in to Dean’s touch and peering up at him through his lashes.

“Me too. Now, go on, get to work. I’ll text you later, ok?”

Dean kissed him once more. “Alright. Have a good day.”

“I will because I’ll be thinking of you,” Cas told him as he started for the door. Dean laughed and shook his head.

“I’d say that was sappy, but I’ll be doing the same damn thing. I’ll be looking for your texts later.” 

Cas watched him leave, the same happy smile still on his lips. Dean made him happier than he had been in ages. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their date at the fest was more fun than either of them had anticipated. They held hands as they walked among the antique cars, Dean pointing out different things about each one and Cas listening intently, inputting what information he happened to know about them. They had eaten lunch before they got there, so they moved between the different stages, enjoying the music and checking out the various vendors along the way. By the time it grew dark they had found a bench near the stage they had both decided was playing the best music and Dean pulled Cas close, sliding one arm around his waist so he could lean closer, his free hand entwined with one of Cas’ and resting in his lap as they shared kisses and conversation. They hadn’t even realized how late it had gotten until the band had stopped playing and people began to shuffle past them.

“Oh, it’s late,” Dean said, checking his watch.

“This has been the most fun I’ve had in ages. I like spending time with you Dean.” Cas leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder and reached out to take his hand again.

“I feel the same way. I’ve spent half the day trying to think of things to do for our next date,” Dean admitted. Cas smiled and tilted his head so he could see Dean’s face.

“Good, cause I am looking forward to seeing more of you.”

“How does the beach sound? Maybe tomorrow?” Dean asked.

“Dean, there isn’t a beach anywhere near here.”

“How does a day trip up to Chicago sound? It’s less than three hours to get there. I could pick you up in the morning, we chill at the beach, do dinner and come back.” Dean said. Cas lifted his head and leaning in to kiss him.

“That sounds like fun. What time should I be ready?”

“Well, do we want to do breakfast first? Or eat at our own places and then head out?” Dean asked him. Cas moved a little closer and chewed on his lower lip for a moment as he thought.

“Why don’t you come over, and I’ll make us breakfast? I think it’s a little soon to invite you to spend the night, but I’d like the chance to make you breakfast.”

“I’d like that. Do you want me to bring anything?”

“Just yourself,” Cas said, smiling.

“I can do that. Are you ready to go?” 

“No, but if I want to wake up in the morning I suppose we should leave,” Cas sighed. They stood up and Dean slipped an arm around his waist, pulling the man closer.

“So…is there any food that I can maybe woo you with?” Cas asked, smiling up at him.

“Pancakes. Definitely pancakes. Fresh, homemade ones are the way to my heart.” Dean replied with a chuckle.

“Good to know,” Cas said as he leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder again.

Yeah, Dean was already smitten. He wasn’t even going to deny it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean saw Cas more often as the weeks went on. They were getting pretty serious but for once, it wasn’t scary. He trusted Cas, and Cas trusted him. About two months into their relationship he knew he wanted to start introducing Cas to his family and close friends. It was a Friday night when he invited Cas over to his place to meet Sam. He was bustling around the kitchen, cooking and cleaning when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” he called out. He was busy removing the apron he wore when cooking as he walked to the door. Sam was coming down the hallway, and he motioned towards the couch. “Go wait in there.” Sam nodded and plopped down on the couch as Dean reached the door. He smoothed down the front of his shirt before opening it. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” he greeted his boyfriend as he stepped aside to let him in. 

“Hey yourself.” Cas leaned in to kiss him before he walked into the apartment. He held out a bag. “I brought wine. Wasn’t sure if you drank it or not, but I figured why not?”

“Thanks. And yes, I drink it on occasion.” Dean took the bag and reached out for Cas’ hand. They walked into the living room where Sam was waiting on the couch. He stood up, offering his hand.

“Hi, Cas, it’s nice to finally meet you. Dean has told me a lot about you, but it’s nice to be able to put a face to the name finally.” Sam smiled warmly as he shook the man’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you as well. Dean says you recently passed your bar? You’re a lawyer?” Cas asked.

“Technically. Right now I’m low man on the totem pole at the firm I work for. A grunt really. I’m still working on my doctorate,” Sam replied. Cas was surprised by that.

“Wait, you’re younger than Dean, right? Your doctorate? Have you earned your masters already?”

“Sam’s a child prodigy. He graduated high school at fifteen, had his bachelor’s by seventeen and his masters he finished last year. He’s moving slower with the doctorate because he works full time now. If he wasn’t, he’d already be halfway done with it. By the time he’s twenty five he’ll be Doctor Samuel Winchester,” Dean said proudly.

“Wow, I’m impressed. Will your doctorate be in law?” Cas asked.

“I plan to work the next few years as a lawyer, and then I want to teach it,” Sam replied.

“Wow. That’s incredible.”

Sam smiled shyly. “Thank you. I just like learning.”

“I wish I had your determination. I have an associate’s, and half a year beyond that before I got bored. But it’s in business management. All the BA was doing was repeating what I’d already learned with the associates, so I saw no point in continuing,” Cas said. “I like learning, but not repeating, if that makes sense.”

“Oh, yeah, it totally does!” Sam nodded eagerly. “So, Dean says you own a café?”

Dean kissed Cas on the temple and excused himself to check on dinner. He set the wine in the fridge to chill before checking the roast. Fingers gliding along his lower back startled him and he stood up to find Cas standing there.

“Sorry, I just wanted to see if there was something I could do to help. Sam got a phone call, and I didn’t want to seem like I was eavesdropping. I think it was your mother calling.”

“It’s fine. There’s French bread there if you want to slice it. Knives are in that drawer.” Dean pointed both out, and Cas got busy cutting it while Dean moved the roast and the potatoes he had made to the table. When Sam walked in he looked irritated.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“Mom called. She said dad’s being a dick again and wanted to know if she could come over here for a few hours.” Sam sighed as he pulled plates from the cabinet and began setting the table. 

“What did you tell her?” Dean glanced nervously over at Cas who was watching both brothers.

“I didn’t know what to say other than that we had company tonight. She asked if it was anyone she knew, I said no, she asked your friend or mine, I said yours. She wanted details, I told her she’d have to talk to you.”

Dean sighed and looked down at the roast. As he stood thinking, his own phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at it for a moment, frowning when he saw it was his mother.

“Excuse me for a minute,” he said as he headed out of the kitchen. Sam continued setting the table.

“Do you drink wine?” Cas asked him.

“I do more often than Dean does. He’s more of a beer or whiskey kind of guy,” Sam replied. He moved to a cabinet next to the fridge and took down three wine glasses, carrying them to the table.

“Maybe I’m just being nosey, and I apologize if I am, but…do your parents know…about me?” Cas asked. Sam motioned for Cas to sit, and they both went to the table.

“No. And I don’t want to ruin things between you and my brother because honestly? I’ve never seen him this happy. Ever. He only just told me he was into guys the night of your first date. Apparently I was blind or stupid when he was dating his last boyfriend, ’cause I had no clue. In my own defense, I was pretty wrapped up in my classes, and I missed out on a lot of stuff. I was the first person he told, and I think it took a lot of guts. Our folks?” Sam scratched at his cheek as he thought of how to word things. “Our mom? She’s pretty cool. Accepted Dean’s best friend Charlie with no problems. Treats her like one of the family. Charlie’s gay. She brought a girl she was seeing by once to meet my mom and well, dad was there and he sort of got really pissed. Told them to leave. After they were gone he started complaining and insulting Charlie, said he didn’t want no fags in his house. Dean was already living here and he wasn’t with them that day, but I was still living at home and I heard the fight. Every single word of it. See, Charlie’s mom died and our mom is the closest thing she has to a mom. Our dad treated her like family too, up until that. Now she’s not allowed to come in the house. That really hurt Charlie. I got mad at my dad for yelling at my mom and he said if I didn’t like it, I could get out. I came here and Dean said I could move in. I’ve been here two years now.”

“I’m sorry that you had to witness that, and I feel terrible for your mother. But…I understand. It took my own father a while to come around. He didn’t talk to me for close to a year. We’re in a good place now, but it took a while to get there,” Cas said. Sam nodded. 

“That’s good. Honestly? I never thought about my brother’s preferences. I mean, why would I? And I’m sure he’s never thought about mine. We both have better things to do. I’m happy that he’s happy. That’s all that matters to me. I thought he was going to bring me by your coffee shop though, not invite you to dinner first. You’re the first…” Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Let me rephrase that. You’re the first guy I knew he was dating that he brought home as his boyfriend. He never brought girls home either. Always said they had to be special before he would. The last guy he dated, the one I didn’t know he was even dating? When I moved in, he suddenly stopped coming around. I know why now, but I thought it was strange at the time. What I’m trying to say is he really likes you, and it’s a big deal that he invited you over.”

Cas was left in awe by the young man’s words. He knew he was falling in love with Dean, had known almost since the day they’d spent at the fest, but Sam’s words moved him in a way he hadn’t expected. They hadn’t said those words yet, but he had never doubted how much Dean cared about him. The man showed it in everything he did, from the sweet texts he would send throughout the day to the places he chose to take Cas for their dates. He’d buy things, saying they reminded him of something that had to do with Cas. A blue orchid he had given to Cas as a gift because it was the same shade as his eyes, or the coffee cup that had made Dean laugh when he’d been out shopping that said “I Don’t Do Mornings,” as well as the other thoughtful things he’d bought and given to him. Cas hadn’t been used to having someone so thoughtful and caring, but he found out quickly that he loved it. Dean was the most caring person he’d ever been with, always putting him first, asking him his opinion on things before making decisions that involved both of them, and it was a big part of the reason he knew he was falling in love. 

Dean walked back into the kitchen; his expression told Sam he was stressed out, despite his smile. He took the bottle of wine from the fridge and found the bottle opener.

“Sorry about that. Our dad, he sort of has a drinking problem and he got drunk tonight and picked a fight with our mom. She, uh, needed a place to go tonight.”

“Is she alright?” Cas asked as Dean walked back to the table and sat down.

“No. She’s talking about filing for divorce. I need to tell you something.” He reached over and took Cas’ hand.

“Anything.” Cas squeezed his hand to reassure him. 

“I’m not…out. Sam’s the only person that knows. I’m not hiding it, and I’m ok with like, my mom knowing, but my dad…he’s another issue entirely. And I know that if he knows, he’ll pick a fight with my mom over it and she’ll defend me, and I worry he’ll hurt her. So I hadn’t told her either. Until now.” Dean folded Cas’ hand between both of his own and scooted his chair closer.

“Look, I’m crazy about you, and I’m sure Sammy here told you that I don’t bring people home. Like, ever. So I want you to know, you’re important to me. It’s the same reason I don’t introduce people to my parents. My mom is awesome but most people can’t handle more than a few minutes in my dad’s presence, and I don’t feel it’s fair to subject anyone to that, and it’s only someone I felt more than just a slight affection for that I would even want to introduce to my mother. I don’t fall in love easily. The problem is, I think too much. I tend to convince myself that I’m not good enough, that I don’t deserve them. My friend Charlie tells me I sabotage my relationships by doing that, but…I don’t feel that way with you. I can’t even describe how happy I am when I’m with you. The one thing I don’t want to do is ruin this. Which of course forced me to do some thinking tonight.”

He picked Cas’ hand up and kissed it.

“What were you thinking about?” Cas asked.

“When I was talking to my mother earlier, I told her about you. She was excited but understood why Sam had told her she couldn’t come here. So she was going to go to her parents’ house.”

Cas nodded. “I understand.”

“No, baby, you don’t. I told her to come here instead.”

“Whoa!” Sam blurted. Dean snickered and looked over at his brother.

“Dude, that’s huge!” Sam was more than a little shocked.

“Dean…” Cas looked at his boyfriend in awe. “You’re sure you want me to meet her?”

“Absolutely. Because I know she’s going to love you. How can she not?” Dean grinned, and Cas couldn’t help but smile.

“I was thinking I want you to meet my sister, Anna. She lives an hour from here. My brother lives back home, a few blocks from my parents, which is why he’s not around torturing me. I told them all about you though. They want to meet you.”

“We’ll have to take a road trip then,” Dean said.

“I’d like that.” 

The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Sam jumped up and went to get it.

“Don’t worry, my mom is really cool,” Dean said, kissing the back of Cas’ hand again.

“I’m still a little nervous,” Cas admitted. Voices coming down the hall drew their attention and Dean reluctantly let go of Cas’ hand to stand up as his brother walked back in, this time with their mother. Dean pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

“Hey, Mom.” 

“Hi, honey,” she said, kissing him back. When they let go she looked over at Cas who stood up. Dean reached out, taking his hand and pulling him close so he could wrap an arm around his waist.

“Mom, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Cas. Cas, this is my mom, Mary.”

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Dean talks quite fondly of you.” Cas offered his hand. Mary smiled warmly. It was clear where Dean had gotten his good looks from; she was beautiful.

“It’s very nice to meet you as well. I feel honored that he wanted me to meet you,” she said as she shook his hand.

“Oh, no, I’m the one that should be honored,” Cas told her. 

“Food’s getting cold, let’s all sit down. Did you eat, Mom?” Dean asked.

“No. I didn’t cook tonight; I was upset. This looks amazing. Is there enough for me too? If not I’m alright with a sandwich. I didn’t mean to interrupt your dinner,” She said as she sat down across from him.

“There’s plenty.” Dean was glad to see that keeping the roast covered meant it was still hot. The potatoes though had cooled a bit but a quick zap in the microwave had them hot again. Sam fetched another wine glass for their mom and poured her a glass while Dean served everyone.

“So how did you two meet?” Mary asked.

“I drove past the place I used to go every morning for coffee a couple of months ago, and I spotted the sign for a new place I hadn’t noticed before. I can’t drink that crap Bobby buys, it’s disgusting, and I needed something, so I stopped and went in. Cas here owns the place, and we just got to talking and he asked me out. We went out that night,” Dean replied. Mary smiled as she listened.

“Oh, that’s so sweet! And you’ve been seeing one another since?”

“Yes,” Dean replied.

They chatted through dinner, and when Dean pulled a homemade pie out for dessert Cas’ eyes got huge.

“You bake?”

“Honey, I taught him everything he knows. I had him in the kitchen elbow deep in flour by the time he was old enough to walk,” Mary said with a small laugh.

“It’s true. Me and Sammy both, but he doesn’t like being in the kitchen,” Dean said as he cut and served slices of pie.

“If I have to cook I will, but I don’t like it.” Sam grinned at his brother, who rolled his eyes.

“You’re just lazy.”

“Am not. I’m busy, there’s a difference,” Sam sniffed.

“Boys, hush and eat your pie,” Mary told them.

“This is delicious, Dean. Probably better than the one I make,” Cas said.

“I have not had your pie yet. Just those tarts you sell. Those are fantastic.” Dean loved those tarts, and Cas always made sure he saved a couple after one morning Dean had come in excited to have a couple but they’d already sold out. 

“Oh, tarts? I’d like to try those,” Mary said. Dean’s phone rang. He tensed and looked at his mother. Her expression turned grim as he pulled it out, scowling when he saw it was his father. He jumped up and hurried from the room as he answered it. Mary stood up.

“Sorry, honey. Dean didn’t mean to be rude,” she apologized.

“Oh, I completely understand,” Cas told her.

“Excuse me as well.” She hurried after her son. Across the table Sam sighed.

“Well, so how was this for an eventful first family dinner?” 

Cas snorted. “Wait til I bring him home to meet my family. My brother is a trickster. I just hope he’ll still want to date me after putting up with Gabriel.”

“He’s not going anywhere, and I’m sure he’ll be able to hold his own against your brother. If he could endure my pranks, he can handle your brother’s. He’s a bit of an expert on it,” Sam said, grinning. Cas smiled. He hoped Sam was right. 

When Dean returned he appeared calm and as he sat down he reached over to hold Cas’ hand under the table.

“Everything alright?” Cas asked.

“Oh yeah. Mom’s in there chewing our dad out,” Dean replied.

“Is _she_ alright?” Cas was worried about Mary.

“Our mom is tough. She can handle our father better than anyone,” Sam said.

When Mary returned she was smiling. She handed Dean his phone and sat back down to finish her pie.

“Do you need to stay overnight?” Dean asked her.

“Oh, no, no. Your dad apologized, and when I’m done here I’ll go home. I told him the dishes had better be done and he better have fed himself because I already ate,” she replied. Cas pressed a closed fist to his mouth to hide his smile. He liked Mary Winchester.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary said her goodbyes after she had helped clear the table and store the food, giving everyone a hug before Dean walked her out to her car. When he returned Sam excused himself.

“I have a paper to finish, and I’m still working on a case. I need to call Kevin. I really hope he did his part of the research,” Sam sighed.

“Well, it was very nice meeting you, Sam.” Cas held out his hand and Sam shook it.

“Oh yeah, it was great meeting you too. I know Dean will bring you over more now, so hopefully we’ll get to be friends. Have a great night.” 

“Night, Sammy.”

“Night, Dean.” Sam waved and left for his room. Alone, Dean pulled Cas along to the living room and they sat down together.

“I had a very nice time tonight. Your mother is quite a lady, and your brother is very nice,” Cas said.

“Yeah, I’m rather fond of them.” Dean winked, making Cas laugh.

“I would hope so.”

“I’m rather fond of you too,” Dean said, his tone more serious. “Actually, I’m more than just fond.” 

Cas smiled. Dean had a way of making his stomach do flips that no previous boyfriend ever had. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Come here.” Dean kissed him, wrapping his arms around Cas and pulling him closer.

“What about your brother?” Cas murmured as Dean’s kisses moved from his lips to his jaw.

“He’s in his room for the night. And he knows you’re still here, so he’ll call out if he has to come this way. We’re fine.” 

Dean worked his way down Cas’ jaw to his neck, pulling back the collar of his shirt to nibble at his collarbone. Cas moaned, unable to hold it in and Dean pulled him in even closer. Though they had been dating for the last few months, they hadn’t done anything beyond some serious make out sessions. They both wanted more but Dean had proven to be a bigger gentleman than Cas had anticipated, and honestly, he didn’t want to rush into sex with someone he wasn’t a hundred percent sure he trusted. But he trusted Dean. He slid one hand across Dean’s thigh, kneading the firm muscle beneath it, whimpering as Dean nipped the tender skin behind his ear.

“Dean…” 

“Cas, I want you. I need you.” Dean’s hands were gripping him under his thighs and pulling him into his lap until Cas was straddling him. 

“I want you too, Dean, but not here, not on the couch.” 

“Yeah, I know.” He grabbed Cas under his thighs again and stood up. Cas wrapped his arms around his neck and hung on as Dean walked down the hall.

“Get the door, sweetheart.” Dean said and Cas leaned past him to turn the knob. 

Cas was deposited on the bed, and then Dean was turning on a light on the nightstand before crossing the room to shut the door. He watched the man stalk back over to the bed, his own eyes widening as he took in the hungry look in Dean’s eyes. Falling back on his elbows, he expected Dean to crawl into the bed and pick up where he had left off but instead he went to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He withdrew an envelope and held it out.

“What’s this?” Cas took the envelope and scooted over as Dean sat down next to him.

“We had a talk a couple weeks back about safe sex. I take that very, very seriously. I know you said you were going to get tested. Did you?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. Funny that you ask, I just got an email yesterday. My panel was clean, just as I expected.” Cas sat up and opened the envelope, unfolding the piece of paper inside. A quick scan told him that he was looking at Dean’s STD panel. Everything was negative. He looked up and smiled. “What, did you go the same day we talked?”

“Actually, yes I did. I got my doctor to squeeze me in on my lunch break. I knew that if we reached this point, I wanted this for my own peace of mind as well as yours. I don’t take sex lightly.” Dean moved on to his knees and crawled closer. “Cas.”

Cas looked up at him. “Yes, Dean?”

The expression on Dean’s face was the most serious Cas had ever seen. He plucked the paper from Cas’ hand and set it on the nightstand before turning around to take Cas’ hand between both of his own. “Cas, I-I love you.”

“I know, darling. I love you too.” In that moment Cas knew he wasn’t falling in love. He was already there. The smile Dean gave was dazzling. 

“Lay down, let me take care of you,” Cas murmured as he pushed Dean gently back against the mattress. He intended to take _real_ good care of his man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Three Months Later**

Cas: Dean, I need you. Can you stop in here on your lunch break?

Dean: What’s wrong? 

Cas: Please

Dean: I’m on my way now. Be there in ten.

Dean knew he broke a couple of laws rushing to the café, but Cas never texted him things like that and it scared him. When he walked in the door one of the girls that worked the counter in the afternoon pointed towards the back.

“Cas?” He called out as he went around the back of the counter and crossed into the kitchen.

“Dean?”

He sounded so broken that Dean found himself scared. He’d never heard his boyfriend cry before, and he followed his voice into the office where Cas spent most afternoons going over paperwork.

“Baby…what’s wrong?” He hurried to the desk where Cas sat, his face streaked with tears and knelt down in front of him. Cas immediately wrapped his arms around his neck.

“My grandmother died. My mom c-called me a little while ago to t-tell me.”

“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry.” Dean let his boyfriend cling to him, the tears still flowing freely. He rubbed gentle circles against his back and whispered soothing words until Cas stopped crying. 

“Come here, sweetheart.” Dean stood up and pulled Cas up with him. He guided his boyfriend over to the loveseat in the corner and they sat down. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

“You were close with your grandma, huh,” Dean said.

“Yes. She was amazing, and after my dad and I got into that fight she’s the one that called him up and screamed at him, told him what a stupid fool he was for pushing his own child away. Said she had raised him better than that and that until he could accept me and love me for who I am, she didn’t want to talk to him. She’s the reason my dad came around. I spent summers with her, and she’s the one that taught me how to bake. Those tarts you love? That was her recipe. She wasn’t just my grandma, Dean. She was my friend too.” Cas shuddered as fresh tears began to spill. Dean held him a little tighter, his own vision blurring a bit and his throat growing tighter. 

“When is the funeral? We can leave as soon as you want. I’ll let Bobby know.” 

Cas sniffled as he lifted his head to look at Dean. “You’ll come with me?”

“Of course. Anyone that means that much to you, I will absolutely come with you, and stand by your side every moment.” Dean pushed a lock of hair away from Cas’ eyes.

“Thank you. I didn’t want to go out there alone.” 

“Honey, I love you, and I’m here for you, ok?” Dean’s heart ached seeing Cas this upset. He pulled out his phone and texted his boss, Bobby. 

“Will he be mad at you leaving on such short notice?” Cas asked as he watched Dean typing out the message.

“No. See, Bobby’s my dad’s best friend, but he’s a really good guy. When he retires, which will be in just a couple more years, he’s selling the shop to me. We’ve already agreed on a price, and I’ve saved up most of the down payment. He’ll understand.” Dean assured him.

Dean: Hey, there’s been a death in the family and I need to head out of town for wake and funeral. It’ll be about a week. I’m putting Victor in charge till I get back.

Bobby: You know I hate this texting crap. Who died? Anyone I know?

Dean: No. My boyfriend’s grandmother. I’m going to drive him out there.

Bobby: Give him my condolences. Let me know when you’re leaving and when you’ll be back.

Dean: Will do. 

“You told Bobby about me? When?” Cas asked.

“Not long after I told my mom. His exact words were ‘You’re treating him better than your dad treats your ma, right?’, so I had to assure him that I was. I’d never treat you like that, but I think he already knew that. He was just reminding me that I’m better than my dad.” 

Dean had told everyone in his life that mattered about Cas, though it had taken a couple of months. After he told his mom, he called Charlie the next day and told her. His mom had told her best friend, Ellen, but had left it up to him to tell Jo, Ellen’s daughter and another good friend of Dean’s. After that he’d told the guys at work and of course, Bobby. There had been a bit of surprise from some of them, but in the end, no one really cared. Everyone that had met Cas treated him with respect. Bobby was hardly ever down at the shop anymore as he also ran a junkyard not far from there, and whenever Cas did stop in, Bobby was either already gone or hadn’t come in that day. The person he had waited the longest to tell was his father. 

Mary had gone home after their fight and had given her husband an ultimatum. Either he got help for his drinking and saw someone about his constant anger or she was leaving him. It was the kick in the pants he’d needed, and he’d checked himself into a hospital. He’d been diagnosed with severe depression and anxiety and started on meds once he was through the withdrawal. John Winchester now attended AA meetings every week and was two months sober. Dean had waited until his father was on his medication and it was working before he told his dad about Cas. Initially his father had not been happy, but Dean had explained to him how Cas fit into his life, and how much he loved him. Love was something John understood, and though they’d shared some not so kind words at first, he had agreed to a family dinner where Cas was invited. It had been the scariest moment of his life up to that point, bringing Cas home to meet the man. Sam had come with for moral support, and to everyone’s surprise the dinner was a civil affair. John had grilled Cas, asking him about everything from his family to his education, his work, and what he expected of his relationship with Dean. To Dean’s delight Cas had not buckled under the pressure. He had talked about his family, his relationship with his own parents, the coffee shop and how hard he had worked in order to buy it, what his future goals were, but when asked what he wanted from Dean, his answer had been brutally honest and forthright.

“I love him, Mr. Winchester. He is the best man I have ever known, and I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love him, save for my own mother. As for what I expect from him? Nothing that he isn’t already giving me, which is his love and patience. As for where I see our relationship going? Well, I believe I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him, however we’ve not been together long enough to really talk about things like that yet. When we do reach that point, our parents will be the first people we inform.”

John had listened, which Dean had been impressed just because of that, but he had actually heard what Cas was saying rather than immediately trying to find some way to insult or berate them. 

“Alright then. Just don’t go hurting my boy, and don’t stand for him hurting you either. A relationship’s a fifty fifty partnership. Remember that. I nearly forgot that myself and am just now relearning it. It’s not something I plan to forget again,” he’d said.

After that the conversation had turned to cars, guns, and of course, sports. Cas held his own on all topics and somehow managed to get under the man’s skin. Dean suspected it was the fact that they liked nearly all of the same teams for everything from football to hockey to baseball. They even made plans to watch a game together the following weekend, and sure enough, he and Cas were at his parents’ house the following Sunday to watch it. It had been easy after that.

Dean had met Cas’ family once already, and he liked them. They seemed to like him as well. His brother Gabe, despite being older than Cas, had indeed turned out to be a pranking punk. During their three-day visit three months earlier, Dean had been subjected to his salt being switched out for sugar, a whoopee cushion on his chair at dinner one night, and all of his boxers being switched out for lacy women’s panties. Too bad for Gabe that that prank backfired and ended up with Dean having some of the hottest sex of his life. With Cas’ parents’ permission and Cas’ blessing, Dean fought back.

After the salt and sugar switch, Dean went out and bought special suckers once he learned of Gabe’s sweet tooth. Using the spare key from Chuck Novak, their dad, Dean went in and switched out the suckers on Gabe’s office desk where he sat and went over the paperwork for the bakery he owned in town. That was a prank he knew would take longer to figure out, but it was worth it. Each one of the lollipops had a surprise in the center. They were filled with spiders, crickets, and a myriad of other creepy crawlies. After changing the ones in the office, he’d also replaced every lollipop in the house. Cas had known where all of his hiding spots were. After the lollipop prank he and Cas had gone back one afternoon and while Gabe was in the shower they had removed the left shoe from every pair Gabe owned. They took them back to Chuck and Naomi’s house and tossed them in a basement closet. The last prank was switching out Gabe’s sugar for salt. Except they traded out all of his sugar, not just what was in the jar on his table.

Gabe had figured out the shoe prank immediately, sending threatening texts to Cas that had him and Dean reeling from laughter. Even Chuck and Naomi had laughed. Chuck had commended him for being the one person willing to finally fight back and beat Gabe at his own game. Though Dean never did learn what had become of his boxer briefs, he did earn nine new pairs of panties that Cas went absolutely crazy for. All in all, he liked the Novak clan, and they liked him too. Even Gabe had conceded that Cas finally had a worthy boyfriend. Dean just wished they were going to visit his boyfriend’s family under more pleasant circumstances. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later they were on their way, driving out to where Cas’ parents lived, in Arizona. He was glad it was already October because it was hot as hell when they arrived, and taking Cas’ advice he’d gone with a lightweight suit. The morning of the first day of the wake, Cas took Dean aside.

“I need to talk to you, and I should have done it sooner but I was a little preoccupied.” 

“It’s understandable, you’ve had a lot on your mind,” Dean told him.

“Thank you. This is a hard enough time for not only me, but my family as well, and I have so much on my mind right now that this sort of slipped my mind, but I don’t want it being sprung on you as a surprise later, so I’m bringing it up now,” Cas took him by the hand and led him over to the bed.

“Ok, what’s on your mind then?” Dean asked.

“I told you that my grandmother initially opened the bakery, and when she retired, Gabe took over, buying it from her, right?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, I remember you saying that.”

“Well, she was a local celebrity around here. People came from miles around to get her donuts and cakes. Anyway, in high school and college, my brother, sister and I all worked at the bakery. The deal was, if we worked for her, she’d pay our tuition through college. So of course we all jumped at the chance for a free education. The bakery did really, really well and she had the money to make us that kind of offer. Anyway, she hired a lot of people over the years. For about two years, on and off I dated this guy Balthazar. He was a nice enough guy, but a big player. He was into things I wasn’t, like swinging, hardcore BDSM, and a whole lot of other stuff, but he wasn’t forcing any of it on me, which was the only reason I dated him as long as I did. The cheating, the lies, the rumors I was hearing from other people, it took its toll on me, and I broke up with him. For a long time he kept calling me, begging me to come back to him, telling me he still loved me, and that sort of crap. He was still working for my grandmother, and she always liked him, so I left. She understood why though. I moved out, started over, and I’m in a really good place now that I wasn’t in before I moved. The reason I’m telling you this is because there’s a fairly good chance that at some point over the next few days he’s going to show up at the wake, and possibly the funeral as well. He always liked my grandmother and gets along well with my family. I’m the only one that avoids him. I just wanted you to be aware. He’s pretentious, English, and blonde. You can’t miss him. If he realizes you’re with me, he’s likely to be a real dick to you. I’m apologizing in advance.”

“I figured that was where you were going with this. It’s alright, I can handle one snotty ex. Hell, I can handle a dozen if need be. Don’t worry, I won’t disrespect your grandmother’s memory by starting fights. I’m here for you, to support you, and I will do whatever you ask of me.” Dean leaned over to kiss his forehead, happy to see the tiny smile Cas gave him.

“Alright, then shall we go?” Cas asked.

“I’m ready when you are.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wake was three days long as per Novak tradition, and the first day and a half went by quite uneventfully. When Cas wasn’t sticking to his side, Dean was often talking with one relative or another, getting to slowly know the Novak clan. Cas’ sister Anna introduced him to aunts and uncles, cousins and friends of the family. A cousin from further down the family tree had struck up a conversation regarding NASCAR and who was competing the following year when Dean noticed Cas across the room talking to someone. It wasn’t that his boyfriend was having a conversation that bothered him, but his posture. It was obvious to Dean that Cas didn’t want to be talking to the person and when the man stepped right into Cas’ personal space, reaching out to touch his arm in a much-too-intimate gesture, Dean excused himself and went to Cas.

“Hey, everything alright?” Dean asked, directing the question to Cas and ignoring the other man for the moment. Cas’ arms were crossed defensively and he was still tense but he leaned into Dean, relaxing marginally when Dean slipped an arm around him.

“It’s alright. We were just having a conversation, but he doesn’t get it that this is neither the time nor the place.” Cas told him. Dean looked at the man Cas had been talking to. 

“Who is this, Cassie?” the man asked, deliberately ignoring Dean.

“My boyfriend, Dean. Please, just leave me alone,” Cas told him.

Dean eyed the man. He had a British accent, blonde hair and a smug attitude.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say you’re Balthazar.” The man seemed surprised to hear his name.

“You know about me.”

“Cas and I don’t have secrets, so yes. And I know that if you’re here trying to drag up painful memories, you’re being highly disrespectful to Cas’ grandmother. He’s not interested in you or anything you have to say. So please, respect the family and let Cas mourn in peace.” Dean felt a sense of satisfaction when Cas unfolded his arms and hugged him.

“Dean is right. You know how close I was with my grandmother. All I want to do right now is concentrate on her and my memories of her. If you’ll excuse me now.” He tugged on Dean, meaning to walk away but Balthazar reached out, catching his arm.

“Please, Cassie, I’m sorry. I did not mean to hurt you, then or now. I’ve changed, for the better I think, and I really just wanted to give the family my condolences. To give _you_ my condolences. You’ve always held a special place in my heart. I was young and stupid,” he pleaded. Cas pulled out of his grip and spun around to face him. His eyes were ablaze with a fury Dean had not yet been privy to, but he’d also never had a cause to make the man this upset.

“I don’t care if you changed. You didn’t bother to make the changes that were necessary to keep me. You hurt me, over and over and over again, all to satisfy your own ego because I _knew_ you didn’t love me, but I kept trying anyway. It took my leaving before you realized you were losing someone that actually gave a damn about you. Well I’m sorry, Balthazar. Be as apologetic as you want, but it doesn’t change anything. You’ve changed? Guess what, I’ve changed too. I’m not the same naïve kid I was when I lived here and went out with you. I’m in a good place, emotionally, financially, and I’m there because I knew I didn’t want to be the same sad, pathetic man I was when I was with you. It took some time to heal, to find my own self-worth and realize that I could be in a healthy relationship and be capable of making another person happy as long as they made the effort with me too. And I have that with Dean. I tried with you Balthazar, much harder than I should have. I don’t have to try at all with Dean. He makes me undeniably happy, and I don’t have to question whether I make him happy or not. So really, what I should be saying here is thank you. You showed me what a bad relationship was like, and how to suffer. You showed me exactly what I never wanted to experience again. I am happy now, and in love with this man here.” Cas reached back and grabbed Dean’s hand.

“Nothing you or anyone else says is going to change that. He is the epic love of my life, and with him I can not only see my future, I can see him being in it, for the rest of my life. I never saw that with you. So, if you are truly here to mourn the death of my grandmother, please, don’t let me stop you, but if your intention was simply to try and worm your way back into my life, then I am asking you now to leave. Have at least an iota of respect for me during my time of loss.” He leaned back into Dean, sighing as strong arms pulled him close and warm lips pressed against his temple.

“You’re amazing, sweetheart, you never cease to amaze me.” Dean murmured in his ear, making him smile. 

“If you’ll excuse us.” Cas turned and taking Dean by the hand they crossed the room to talk to other family members. When Dean looked back he saw Balthazar, the smug look wiped from his face only to be replaced by one he recognized as regret, heading for the door.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked, looking at his boyfriend.

“I am. I’m better than ok,” Cas replied.

“Forever, huh?” Dean teased. The corners of Cas’ mouth twitched and slowly he smiled.

“Too soon?”

“Nah, but you even scared me for a minute. I never want to be on the receiving end of your fury.” Dean chuckled softly. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

“I don’t often get mad. He just brings out the worst in me, I think.”

“Well, for the record, I’m letting you discipline our kids. With a glare like that I don’t think I’d have to say a single word to make them fall back in line,” Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Cas.

Kids. Forever. Cas smiled wider, squeezing his eyes shut as he hugged Dean tighter. He knew his grandmother would be watching from heaven, smiling down at him, pleased that he had moved on with his life and found happiness. He had his whole life ahead of him now, and he could clearly see Dean as being a huge part of it. He really did have a lot to be thankful for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
